Oh no!
by AngelOfDarkness97
Summary: After Edward left Bella in New Moon she returned to her real home in Hogwarts where everything is not how she left it...
1. How!

**Hi there Everyone I am now writing my second ever Fan Fic cause I am bored and dont fell like writing more of my old one...Hope no one minds? **

**BPOV**

It has been 24 hours since he left! 24! I know I am being a little over dramatic about this, but it is a real problem for me! I know you are all confused about what I am going on about and so I will tell you... My real name is not Isabella Marie Swan, It is instead, Issy Marie Weasley. I am the other Chosen One. I am not 18 but I am 16 and I go to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Well, I used to, before Dumbledore sent me to Forks, Washington to hide out. There, I met the...Cul-them and fell head over heals in love with Edward Cullen. Up until they all left me...Now I hate their stupid immortal guts.

After he left me in the woods, I ran back to the house that I was staying at and packed my trunk. **(A/N Bella is really not clumsy...it was all just an act) **I then sent a note to dumbledore via my adorable owl, midnight, who is a gorgeous pitch black other than two white feet and a white beak. It took about an hour for her to fly back with another peice of parchment clipped tightly between her beak. On it, it said...

_Dearest Issy,_

_It is all clear hear for you to return. I have tied a small ring to Midnight's leg which is a port-key. It will return to Hogwarts at exactly 7:00pm. I and everyone else here, other then the Slytherins, which is obvious, miss you dearly. Return safetly please._

_Sincerely_

_Proffessor Dumbledore._

Once I finnished reading this I looked up at Midnight's right leg. And sure enough, there was a small silver ring tied there. I untied it and held it tightly in between my to forefingers and thumbs. I gathered my trunk and Midnight together and looked up at the clock on my bedside table. It was 6:50pm, so I walked downstairs and cast a spell to erase the memory of me ever being here. The only ones that will remember me being in Forks will be the Cullens. At that name I erupted with rage and stomped back up the wooden stairs to my Forks bedroom. It was now 6:59pm, I had one minute left. I ran over to my trunk and owl and held the ring as firmly as I could. Just as I did this, the ring glowed a brilliant blue and I was then air born. Just a few seconds after my feet left the ground, they were put back down. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was infront of the great hall doors, of Hogwarts. They were closed, so it looked like the feast had already begun. I quickly grabbed for my wand and cast a small spell to change into my Griffindor garments and transport all my luggage up into my dorm in the griffindor quarters.

After taking a deep breath through my nose and out my mouth, I pushed the large wooden doors open and walked in. I heard loud gasps from the people seated in the building. Dumbledore stopped right in the middle of his grand speach and looked over at me expectantly. I smiled a cheesy grin up to him and ofcaurse he gave me a tired one back. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of atleast 6 children yelling my name, over at the Griffindor table. I was crushed into many tight hugs, that literally gushed the air out of me. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were all cuddling me at once.

"Guys...cant...breath..." I whispered out of my now blue lips. They all laughed and let me go. We all walked over to the table and sat down before turning to Dumbledore expectantly with huge grins on each of our faces. He giggled slightly and returned to the yearly speach.

"And so, as I was saying. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all of you who do not wish to die a horrible, horrible death." He announced before staring down right at me. I felt my cheeks turn a bright red and I looked down quickly. "Now as you all know, we have a 5th year Griffindor, that has returned, Issy Marie Weasley." As he said that I stood and took a bow whilst cheers erupted from the large hall.

"But as you don't know, we have 7 new additions to this school who will be protecting it from a certain person. They are also mythical creatures but not witches OR wizards," at this many whispered voices floated through the building but were quickly silenced by the large double doors bursting open and 7 drop-dead gorgeous people standing there. I knew who they were instantly and felt a sharp pain burst through my chest. I grabbed hold of Harry's hand and he looked over at me in a concerend way. I just leant my head on his shoulder and hoped like hell that they would not recognise me. I knew it was a lost cause, I knew it ever since I arrived. The 7 people walked at a human pace up to the front of the hall, where Dumbledore was waiting.

"Students, these are the Cullens. Esme and Carlisle are both the adoptive parents of; Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Edward Cullen. Both Esme and Carlisle are going to be helping out Madam Pomfry in the clinic and the other 5 will be sorted into a house and will attend normal classes with you." I looked up at Dumbledore in a pleading glance, but he was not looking at me, he was staring over at the Slytherin table where Ferret and the followers must be planning some way to muck up this year. Mcgonnagle then walked forward with a peice of parchment and called each of the Cullen sibblings names out one at a time to be sorted by the sorting hat. Each of them were in Griffindore and all in my year. They all walked slowly to our table and sat just two people down form me.

Dumbledore finnished up his speach and suddenly food appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the table. Ron, being Ron just lunged at the food and stuffed his face with whatever he could lay his hands on. Harry then looked down at me in concern and I looked straight across the table at Fred and George who were both staring at me in concern as well. Hermione was doin the same on my left side and Ron faltered and just looked at me dumbly. I knew I had to say something, but what?

"Issy, what is wrong hun?"Harry asked me. We had been going out since the 3rd year and had been put on hold when i left for Forks. But it was obiously back to normal now. -gulp-.

"Nothing. Is it so bad to get home sick and miss my Harry and the trouble makers and garbage guts over there and little miss know it all, and we cant forget little Gin-Gin. Seriously, why is it so hard to believe?"I asked as I pointed them all out with the little nick-names I had given each of them before I had left. They all smiled at me as I said their name and I couldn't help but grin back.

Although, at the sound of my voice. All of the Cullens, Including Esme and Carlisle, who were sitting up at the main table talking to Dumbledore. All of their heads snapped up at me, and I knew automatically. I WAS BUSTED...

**Hi there all, I hope I did o-kay. If there are any questions about this story, just ask. I know the tense is all mucked up but please bear with me. Please, no flames and if you really want to critisize me, make it creative critisism... So, please Read and review so I know if I should just delete the story now...luv ya all...**

**Ash (BTW my real name is Ashleigh and I just use Ash for short)...bi bi all. 3 **


	2. What!

**Hi there all! I am back and I have a new chappie…hope you like it and I cant believe that I have 5 reviews already and I only posted it last night! WOW anyways on with the story thing…**

**Disclaimer: "I am so proud of this…I would like to thank my mum and my dad and the kitten next door-" ~person whispers in my ear~ "oh I have just been informed that I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling does so now I shall sit here and mope.."lol.**

**Previously… **

_"Issy, what is wrong Hun?" Harry asked me. We had been going out since the 3rd year and had been put on hold when i left for Forks. But it was obviously back to normal now. -gulp-._

_"Nothing. Is it so bad to get home sick and miss my Harry and the trouble makers and garbage guts over there and little miss know it all, and we cant forget little Gin-Gin. Seriously, why is it so hard to believe?" I asked as I pointed them all out with the little nick-names I had given each of them before I had left. They all smiled at me as I said their name and I couldn't help but grin back._

_Although, at the sound of my voice. All of the Cullen's , Including Esme and Carlisle, who were sitting up at the main table talking to Dumbledore. All of their heads snapped up at me, and I knew automatically. I WAS BUSTED..._

**NOW… BPOV**

"Bella" I heard Edward whisper to my left. I pretended to not hear him and just leaned further into Harry's side.

"Bella? What's the matter with you. Who is this boy?" Edward asked from behind me. I felt a small single tear roll down my face. Harry just pulled me closer and wiped the wetness from my cheek. As soon as Harry did this, I was yanked from where I was sitting and was pulled into Edwards cold, hard chest. I gasped and tried to push him away from me.

"Put her down you crazy lunatic! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Harry yelled in frustration. By this time, the hall was dead silent and all eyes were on Harry, Edward and I. Dumbledore walked swiftly down the middle aisle of the building to where we were all standing. Harry was standing in front of Edward and his family, who had just appeared behind HIM. Harry was just about to throw a punch, but a swift, strong arm shot out in front of him. Dumbledore. As soon as the headmaster arrived in front of us, Edward immediately put me down and I stumbled but ran straight into the waiting arms of my Harry. Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all came to stand behind us as the headmaster led us all to his office. The Cullen's, including Esme and Carlisle, followed Dumbledore first and the rest of us followed. We all stopped as we reached the entrance to the head master's office and Dumbledore stepped forward. He whispered something to the gargoyle that was too low for my ears to hear. There was a sudden shake through the castle and the gargoyle slid sideways to show the hidden staircase behind it. He turned to us and nodded us all forward. When I stepped into the office, I knew that I was REALLY home. It had not changed one tiny bit. Even the trash can underneath the head masters desk was still in the same place. I was pulled out of my marvelling by proffesor Dumbledore clearind his throat and motioning for us to sit down. I shook my head and waited for the yelling to start.

"Now Bella, Harry and Mr. Edward Cullen, what happenned back in the great hall that lead to me having to stop Harry from throwing a punch at Mr. Cullen?" The proffesor asked expectantly and just as I suspected at that moment, Harry and Edward both started yelling at each other and Dumbledore while I stodd between them, ducking every once in a while to dodge Edward's arm which kept trying to wrap around my waist and pull me to him. Throughout their whole argument, all I caught was;

"She was trying to get away you...I was trying to say...all i did was give...he was being a moron...he was going to punch me...i mean he was hugging _my _girlfriend!" I gasped as Harry said that, as I knew I was going to be given grief for this from the Cullen's. I looked up with slightly teary eyes and Harry immediately rushed over to me and engulfed me into a warm embrase. I felt many eyes on me by this time and I knew that tonight was not going to be over soon.

I sighed and looked up at the Cullens. They all had hurt and sad expressions on their faces. I took a deep breath but before i could say anything, I was interrupted.

"What? Bella?" Edward asked with a grief stricken face. _oh brilliant!_

**I am sorry but I have A tendancy to end chapters with cliff hangers so...here you go. I hope i did ok? please once again no flames, not that I have gotten any, but still... anyways once again thank you to all of you who reviewed and/or added me and/or my story in any alerts...I love you all bi bi **

**luv **

**Ash**


	3. Why!

**Hey there all! I know I haven't updated in like forever but I had a major writers block with ****ALL**** my stories, but here you go, the third chapter all ready for you to read...hope you enjoy it! **

**BTW if you are looking for any kewl authors, then check out my step sisters user on here. Her name is shadowKaity. Oh, I almost forgot, I have changed my name now to: AngelOfDarkness97...**

**Hope you enjoy my chapter! :D**

**Previously...**

_"She was trying to get away you...I was trying to say...all i did was give...he was being a moron...he was going to punch me...i mean he was hugging my girlfriend!" I gasped as Harry said that, as I knew I was going to be given grief for this from the Cullen's. I looked up with slightly teary eyes and Harry immediately rushed over to me and engulfed me into a warm embrase. I felt many eyes on me by this time and I knew that tonight was not going to be over soon._

_I sighed and looked up at the Cullens. They all had hurt and sad expressions on their faces. I took a deep breath but before i could say anything, I was interrupted._

_"What? Bella?" Edward asked with a grief stricken face. _oh brilliant!

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I stared Edward down, not bothering to speak my venomous thoughts that were now raging through my mind.

"Izzy" Harry approached "are you o-kay?" _What a stupid quetion to ask!_ 'am i o-kay?'! What the hell! Ofcourse I am not! My ex-boyfriend shows up after leaving me in the damn forest and then thinks that all of this will turn out fine! I turned my glare to Harry, who looked ashamed of asking such a moronic question. Then ofcourse there is the latest dilema, Harry and I. WOW what an odd subject to think of.

I was now starting to feel the few sets of eyes, burning a hole in my back. It's all just too much! _No way in hell am I going to forgive Edward for what he did to me!_ I turned and ran at lightning speed out the door before anyone could stop me. I ran and ran, until my legs could carry me no longer. I was in an empty classroom, abandoned. I threw myself to the ground, forcefully. Tears were streaming doen my face in a deadly flood. _Why? Why me? Why now? Why? _I battled internally while laying there alone and cold. _Harry loves me, Edward says he does too. What am I to do?_ I decided to wonder around the classroom that I was in, since i was most likely to stay in this room for the night. It turns out it was a potions room. The supplys were all still here and the cupboards were all fully stocked. After a while my eyes began to droop majorly and I lay down, behind the teachers desk, so if anyone was to stumble upon this classroom and enter it, they would not see me. I softly hummed a wordless tune to myself... It was one I had learned when I was a child, I was taught it by my god father, Sirius Black, when I was 5 years old. He was murdered last year and both Harry and I were absolutely devistated. Sirius was both Harry's and my own god father and Bellatrix murdered him. At this thought, a giant wild fire began to burn inside of me, uncontrolably and i snapped the teacher's chair's leg. At this I was embarrased at my dumbness but before I could get up and fix what i had done, the rest of the chair came toppling down onto me and something, some part of it, hit my head and the blackness covered my eyes. I welcomed it in, with a large grin spred across my face, and the last thing i remember was the thought of letting everything go, and to fly away and leave this mess, here where there is pain and torture and just fly away to somewhere, anywhere that there is NO Voldemaort, NO Edward and most of all, NO PAIN!

***Time Lapse***

The next morning, i awoke to yelling and crying. _What the hell?_ I slowly cracked my eyes open, only to see Harry, Hermione, Ron and _Carlisle?_ I was being weeled on a bed/vehicle thingy. _A hospital bed?_ It took me a small second to remember what had happened last night. I gasped, startled and sat up quickley. Carlisle reached out and pushed me back down on the bed.

"Just lay still Bel-Izzy, ok?" He struggled along with me.

I lashed out at them, not wanting to be taken to the hospital wing, where, most likely i will be put under.I knew I was being irrational, but hospitals have always scared me, and it doesn't help having one of the docters being a vampire! I lashed and kicked and struggled with all my might, but Harry reached out and grabbed me by the tops of my arms.

"Bella, please stop this. I will be here right next to you the whole time, and when you wake up, I will still be there, waiting." He finnished, just as madam Pomfrey rounded the corner, holding a small needle that will make m go to sleep. Harry looked into my eyes the whole time and I nodded meekley. I felt a small sting in my arm and let out a small whimper. I have never liked needles at all, but I kept my eyes straight on Harry's. The dark haze was gathering quite quickley and I slowly went under.

Harry ws the last person I heard, and I was gratefull for that, because he is my angel sent from heaven above and together we would some day bring down the dark lord together. I heard the very distant whisper of Harry saying, "I love you," and with that, I lost all record of time, place, or even the most basic of information, I was now under a heavy slumber.

**Well there you go, I know it was very short but please dont hate me for it? I am so sorry. Anyways i will try and write more soon, preferably not taking so long next time... anyways review and yeh.**

**luv**

**Ash**


	4. When?

**Hey there all, i thought i should just tell you that the disclaimer applys to the whole story, okay? I am tring to keep this story going and dont forget, reviews always help me write...**

**Onward Clansy, I mean (awkward) ONward with the story?**

_Previously..._

_Harry ws the last person I heard, and I was gratefull for that, because he is my angel sent from heaven above and together we would some day bring down the dark lord together. I heard the very distant whisper of Harry saying, "I love you," and with that, I lost all record of time, place, or even the most basic of information, I was now under a heavy slumber._

**Chapter 4.**

**BPOV**

I woke up to a beeping sound, one that was slow and irritating. I could feel the needles in my arm and the long tube flowing under my nose, _oh brilliant. _I moved my left hand slowly over to my right wristand grabbed at the chords that were connected to the needles. Except before I could give them a good yank, a pair of strong, warm hands shot out and grabbed my own in a vice-tight grip. _What the hell? Edward? Wait, warm hands? HARRY?_ I gasped and my eyes flew open only to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring right back at me. Harry was sitting next to my hospital bed, looking as if he hadn't eaten in days, and he just sat there smiling at me.

"Harry?" I asked astounded. My voice sounded quite raggard and i could feel the air bubbles scrape up the inside of my throught as I said that one simple word. I cringed at the feeling and Harry, immediately grabbed a glass of water of the bedside table, which was chocked full of goodys, for me. I grabbed the cup eagerly from him and gulped it down within less then a second. He just laughed and stared at me. Once finnished, I passed the glass back over to Harry and he wordlessly took it and replaced it to where it had been sitting before. There were so many questions that I wanted to ask him, yet where do I begin?

"Iz, what did you do to yourself?" Harry asked in a concerend yet light way. He added a throaty laugh which told me that he was not scolding me and was just joking around.

"I got into a fight with a chair, and while i was down it decided to sacrafice itself and collapse ontop of my head." I whispered, I felt my cheeks turn a bright shade of pink and ithrew my eyes down to the pure white blankets that were draped over my still figure. Harry was quiet for quite a while, so i turned my gaze on him questioningly. He was holding his breath? Wait, no, he was holding in his laughter. As soon as he saw my face, it was official, he was no longer holding in his laughter, Harry was spluttering and in some sort of fit of laughter. I just glared at him and looked back down. When suddenly, something occured to me.

"Um, Harry? Exactly how long have I been in here for?" I asked as I looked at the bag of fluids hanging above me which was connected to the needles in my arm. I had a puzzled look on my face, although Harry had one of darkness.

"Iz, you have been in here for just about 2 weeks." He said with a murderous glare, plastered to his normally cheerful face. "You were taken into surgery, because it turns out that, that chair you decided to pick a fight with, it splinters quite easily and when it came toppling over on your head, a few of the splinters cut into you'r face and they reached deep down inside. It also turns out you got a concussion from it." Harry whispered as if he wanted to kill something. I gasped and my hand flew up to my face. There it was, there was a long line of stiches across my cheek and and above my eyebrow. Tears were leeking out of my eyes and down my face. Harry reached over and hugged my tightly and whispered in my ear, hushing sounds and words of helpfulness. At this very moment I realised something, _I, Izzy Weasly, was completely head-over-heals in love with Harry James Potter. _I distantly heard a number of gasps from the doorway of the hospital ward and Harry and I pulled apart from each other, unwillingly. There standing, with their mouths agape were; Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme and _ugh_ Edward. I laughed silenlty at them and said the first thing that came to mind,

"Fishing for flys, now are we?" I do have to admit, it was a lame comeback but atleast I thought of something. At this they all unfroze and walked over to me, edgilly as if they had just seen a ghost. I gave Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, massive hugs and just in=gnored the rest of _the cullens._ We talked for hours and hours, until Carlisle came around a corner and told us that it was time for them all to say good-bye to me. I was aggravated by this and honestly, I just snapped.

"What the hell? NO! they don't have to leave. You know what? If they have to leave, then I am going with them." I screamed to him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why not..." at this comment the remanider of the cullens objected but I just ignored them and jumped from my bed and grabbed my things. It turned out I had too many things for me to carry and so, Harry and my other friends helped me carry them up to my room.

**EPOV**

I walked up to the hospital ward where Bel-Izzy was being held. As I turned the last corner, I could hear with my super hearing that Izzy was awake already, except that Harry Potter is with her. I decided to tap into that boys mind to see where their conversation was leading and when I did, I wish I hadn't...

**There you go...I left you all with a cliffy... :D i will update again soon and just remember, reviewing helps me write :D**

**lov ya all**

**Ash**


	5. Help?

**Hi there all. I am sorry for not updating in pretty much forever, but I have had some troubles with people at school. Anyways here it is, the long awaited 5th**** chapter. Hope you all like it! :D**

**Oh, by the way. I forgot to mention that Harry is 19 and Bella is 18. Everyone else just fits in there. Hogwarts continues until you are 20.**

**Previously**

_I walked up to the hospital ward where Bel-Izzy was being held. As I turned the last corner, I could hear with my super hearing that Izzy was awake already, except that Harry Potter is with her. I decided to tap into that boys mind to see where their conversation was leading and when I did, I wish I hadn't..._

**Now**

_Oh Izzy! What have you done, hun? _Harry Potter thought as I eavesdropped in their conversation. I heard Izzy and Harry speaking aloud also, but that was in no interest to me.

_I think I need to wrap you in bubble wrap, or something that is inpenetrable. _At this comment of his, I couldn't help myself from laughing. I used to say the same thing, well, mostly just think it.

_I cant belive how lame this sounds but, I am completely head-over-heels in love with Izzy._

I heard a crunch under my fists on the wall. It turns out, that without even meaning to, I had punched the wall with both fists and now a sprinkling of cement was tumbling to the floor.

NO! This can not be! Bel-Izzy is MINE! Not his. I want her and she loves me, she may not know it at this moment but I will make her realize this! I will! Just you wait, mr. Potter, she WILL be mine.

**HPOV**

The way the light of the fire in the Gryffindor common room shone on her face, it just melted my heart. I was sitting on the couch with Izzy leaning against me. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all on the floor right in front of us, and Fred and George were of somewhere planning something. It was so quiet that I could hear the light snoring of Izzy as I held her tightly to me. I was so glad to have her back here with me and not in the hospital ward any longer. I felt her suddenly move and again and again. I looked down at her face, but her eyes were still closed although instead of light snoring, she was whimpering and clutching at my arm. I barely caught my name in between her whimpers and the demands for me grew louder and louder that Ron, Hermione and Ginny had turned toward me with worried looks on their faces. I tried to wake her, but nothing would work.

**BPOV / IPOV**

I was in a dark room and Edward was facing me, with blood red eyes and sharp fangs bared at me. It scared me.

"HARRY!" I screamed. Wishing to have my saviour here with me.

**Well that is all I can do now. Hope you liked it. You all know what to do know :D Review. I will update soon.**

**Love you all.**

**Ash.**


End file.
